kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kracko Land
|theme = Sky and clouds |icon = |boss = Kracko |common enemies = Booler, Bronto Burt, Chuckie, Cloudy, Flapper, Gordo, Hurly, Nimbus, Scarfy, Twizzy }} '''Kracko Land' is a Pinball Land that appears in Kirby's Pinball Land. General Information Kracko Land is the second stage shown to the player, though he/she does not have to play this stage second. Every stage of every Pinball Land has a drain, two flippers, two slingshots, two outlanes, and two rollover switches. Rolling over a rollover switch will cause an Outlane Stopper to appear on the other side of the stage (this Outlane Stopper will disappear after one use or after a certain amount of time). Hitting a Maxim Tomato somewhere on the stage or causing Kirby Triplets to line up correctly will create a Maxim Tomato, which blocks the drain. This too will disappear after a certain amount of time or if Kirby falls to a lower stage. Stages Bottom Stage The bottom stage of Kracko Land has a Scarfy in the middle. Two Gordos hover in the top corners with a Booler revolving around each. The faded word, "WARP STAR," is written just below the Scarfy, and the faded word, "SCARFY," is written above. Finally, three Kirby Triplets exist below the word, WARP STAR. Rolling over each Kirby Triplet exactly twice will make a Maxim Tomato appear to block the drain. Hitting the left Booler once will illuminate a letter of WARP, and hitting the right Booler will light up a letter of STAR; illuminating all the letters will make Scarfy explode and create a Warp Star, which the player can leave the Pinball Land on. Hitting Scarfy, on the other hand, will illuminate a letter of SCARFY; illuminating all the letters will make the one Scarfy turn into three Scarfys, all forming a triangle. Touching the left Scarfy will make the others transform into their cyclops form and hit Kirby in the bottom-left direction. Touching the right Scarfy will have the same effect (but to the bottom-right instead), but touching the top Scarfy will make the others knock Kirby upward. The player can use this to get up to the middle stage. Middle Stage The middle stage has clouds in the background, with a Nimbus floating back and forth at the top. A large Kirby stands in the middle of the stage, and Cloudys are attached to the left and right walls. Hitting the Nimbus three times will make it angry, and it will float over the large Kirby and start a downpour. The large Kirby will guard himself from the rain with a parasol, and the player will have a limited time to land his/her Kirby on the parasol. If he/she succeeds, the large Kirby will Circus Throw the pinball Kirby to the top stage. If the pinball Kirby hits a Cloudy, an item or enemy will escape and fly into the opposite Cloudy. If Kirby hits all of these items/enemies (apple, Twizzy, Gordo, Maxim Tomato, and Bronto Burt), the sixth hit on Cloudy will be special— a Warp Star will fly out and land on the large Kirby's parasol. If the pinball Kirby lands on it before it returns to a Cloudy, he'll be taken to the Kracko Land Bonus Game. Top Stage Mr. Bright floats back and forth at the top of this stage. He has three clouds positioned nearby that deflect Kirby if he touches one (the cloud he touches will frown and appear somewhere else). A Chuckie jumps around near the slingshots. If Kirby hits Chuckie three times, he will turn into a Maxim Tomato, which will continue to jump around until destroyed by Kirby. If Kirby hits Mr. Bright three times, he will be defeated, and the stage will change to night. At night, the top stage is very different. Now a Hurly has replaced the Chuckie, and it acts the same as its counterpart (except that it jumps considerably higher). Mr. Shine now rules the top stage, and he stays positioned in the top left-hand corner. Mr. Bright's clouds are long gone and have been replaced with a thick wall of stars. Kirby has to break through these stars to hit Mr. Shine. If Kirby destroys all the stars without defeating Mr. Shine first, the sound of the microphone item from Kirby's Dream Land will sound. If the player has beaten King Dedede at least once, a sprite of Meta Knight will appear in the center of the screen. Mr. Shine takes three hits to defeat. Once he's gone, a black Warp Star will swoop around the stage. If Kirby does not touch it within its three revolutions, it will fly off the screen and the stage will turn to day. If Kirby lands on it, he will be taken to the boss. Bonus Game Kirby must be launched into food items and knock them up to the cloud platform above to feed an NPC Kirby for points. Boss The boss of Kracko Land is, not surprisingly, Kracko. The boss starts out as Kracko Jr., flying around the stage in a figure eight and occasionally rushing at the hero. After four hits, Kracko Jr. will convert to Kracko. He slowly floats over to a flipper. Once above it, he blasts it with black lightning, paralyzing the flipper for a few seconds. If Kirby hits him while he's zapping it, he'll stop, then slowly float over to the opposite flipper. Kracko also releases Flappers, which home in on Kirby. If Kirby lands on the Warp Star, he will be sent back to the top stage of Kracko Land. Defeating Kracko will grant Kirby a key, which he must pick up to finish his business in the Pinball Land. Trivia *When Kirby hits the left of right Scarfys (after illuminating the word "SCARFY"), he will frown just before they hit him. When Kirby hits the top Scarfy, he will smirk just before the others hit him. This may be because Kirby feels he tricked the Scarfys into helping him get to the middle stage. *The music played in this stage is a slightly altered version of Bubbly Clouds' theme from Kirby's Dream Land. Artwork KPL Kracko Land artwork.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KPL Kracko Land artwork 2.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' it:Kracko Land ja:クラッコランド Category:Levels in Kirby's Pinball Land Category:Levels Category:Sky